


Two Mr. Ways?

by threecheersforkilljoys



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coming Out, M/M, gerard accidentally outs them basically, kind of, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforkilljoys/pseuds/threecheersforkilljoys
Summary: The first day back at school after Frank and Gerard got married and they already accidentally out themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best writing and not edited but i just wanted to put it out here because a little frerard is never bad

Frank barely walked into the classroom before multiple questions were thrown at him at once, most of them variations of “Have you graded our essays, yet?”  
Frank had never, in his entire career taught a class this enthusiastic about their written work, although even with them this was kind of an exception and surely only because the theme they had to write on was so ridiculously simple. Frank had frowned a little, when the head of the English department had given him the topic because a) he normally chose them alone and b) he wasn't one of those asshole teachers that found joy in handing out Fs but he at least wanted to challenge his students a little.

He made his way to his desk, a smile plastered on his face, just as it had been for the past two days. “Everybody calm down, okay?”, he looked around the classroom and waited until the teenagers had all quieted. “No, I don't have your essays.” A disappointed sigh went through the class. “I was a little busy over the weekend.”  
“What did you do, Mr. Iero?”, one of the usually so annoyingly nosy kids asked but today Frank was actually hoping for that question, so that he wouldn't need to address the theme by himself.  
“In fact that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. It's not...”, he hesitated for a moment before bracing himself. It wasn't as if they'd figure anything out. “It's not Mr. Iero anymore.”, he stated waiting for the class to catch on to what he had just said.

“What's that supposed to mean?”, one of the boys in the back row demanded.  
“I got married.”, he lifted his left hand, showing his wedding ring, “So, it's...it's kinda Mr. Way now, but I don't really care if you mess it up in the beginning, happened to me all the time, when my teachers got married back then. I mean not that a lot of my teachers got married 'cause back when I went to high school most of them were like sixty plus and a year short of retirement but you get what I mean.”, he started to babble, hoping the students wouldn't pay to close attention to the name he had claimed to be his now but unfortunately his random talk caused just the opposite to happen.  
“That means we have two Mr. Ways now, cool!”  
“Have you already told him that you share a last name now?”  
“We didn't know you had a girlfriend!”  
“Why did you even change your name, isn't the guy supposed to keep his?”

Most of the students were in the midst of talking now and even worse, all of them wanted something from him. “Guys!”, he exclaimed just above normal speaking level. “I can't understand anything if everybody speaks at once. So, Trevor”, he turned to one of the boys, that had been talking at him, “No, you don't always have to keep your name. Charlotte”, he looked at a girl with short brown hair, who he knew had been crushing on him since the beginning of the year, “Yes, Mr. Way is aware that we share a last name now.”  
And how aware he is, Frank thought, chuckling at the remnants of last night's spontaneous ink fight after Gerard had insisted on calling him Mr. Way the entire evening, marveling at the rings on their fingers.  
Before Frank had to answer the question about the girlfriend, luckily his newly wed husband came to save the day. More or less. Less, definitely less.

A knock on the door interrupted Frank being questioned and a mop of red hair appeared in the doorstep. “Mr. Way?”, Gerard asked, teasingly.  
Frank swallowed heavily but decided to play along, “Good morning, Mr. Way.”, some of the class chuckled. “How may I help you?”  
Gerard stepped into the room before he continued, “I was hoping I could borrow one of the copies of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' you probably have.”  
The shorter man furrowed a brow, “What does an art teacher need that book for?”  
“I got called in to cover for someone in Junior English class and well, I don't have the book.”  
“Oh, okay.”, Frank shrugged, “Just grab one.”

“The cupboard over there?”, Gerard asked and then made a huge mistake. When they had gotten together Frank and him went to the principal to inform him about their relationship, not entirely unconcerned about what he might say. Needles to point out, that if he'd forbidden it they'd both quit but still they weren't very keen of that. Surprisingly, the principal had been completely civil about it, telling them, that he didn't have a problem with it, simply advising them to not have students find out because after all “this is a private school and some of the parents would not be so accepting of it and surely do anything to either have you fired or take their kids out of the school”.  
Now though, Gerard reached out his left hand and pointed at a closet in the back of the classroom, to confirm, that that was the one Frank kept the books in and the reflection of sunlight on his wedding band could unmistakably be seen by the entire class.

“Oh my God!”, a girl squeaked loudly, completely taking Frank by surprise and he jumped a little, “You got married to each other!”  
The teachers frantically looked at each other, they had kept their relationship under wraps for a reason.  
“Ehm...no, we-”  
“You totally did, no point in denying it.”, another student said, smirking at them before turning around to his friend next to him stretching out his arm, obviously waiting for him to give him something. The other student, Jason, sighed and pulled a dollar bill out of his jeans pocket.  
“What's that for, Jason?”, Frank asked.  
“Ryan bet me ten dollars, that the two of you were together.”, the small kid in the second row answered embarrassed.   
“Ehem”, one of the boys in the back row, drew attention to himself.  
“Yes...and Timothy put five dollars on Mr. Way, like eh you”, he gestured to Gerard, “having a crush on Mr. Iero.”  
For a moment the adults stared at each other, before Gerard burst into laughter and the whole class joined, “But why am I the one with the crush?”  
Ryan chuckled, “Dude, every time Mr. Iero gets up you stare at his ass big time!”

Gerard’s eyes widened but Frank couldn’t stop laughing, “And you were the one, who said to be subtle.”, he managed between laughs.  
“You were giving him some serious heart-eyes, too, Mr. Iero.”, one of the girls exclaimed and Gerard just poked him saying, “See?”  
“Apparently people weren’t as oblivious, as we thought, Mr. Way.”  
“Yeah, apparently not, Mr. Way.”


End file.
